Chocolate Caliente
by Loyal Idjit
Summary: Todos, absolutamente todos, sabemos que los niños aman el chocolate. Los niños ven uno y pueden arrancarte media cabellera para conseguirlo. Lo normal. Tomando en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, es muy posible que Dean no sea considerado un niño normal. /Destiel/


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**

**Nota de la autora: **Ahora mismo me encuentro con tarea pendiente, mucha, pero sin ganas de hacerla. Al principio no sabía de qué iba a ir todo esto, nunca participé de retos antes y no estaba segura. Sin embargo, Los Beatles andan sonando en mis parlantes y ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Deseenme suerte!

**Editado: **La nota original que tienen arriba es de nueve días atrás y ya no estoy escuchando a Los Beatles pero sigo con tarea pendiente y una prueba para la que no pude estudiar. Por lo general tardo menos cuando de OS se trata pero me dio la inspiración y... bueno.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

_I'll give you all I've got to give,_

_if you say you love me too,_

_I may not have a lot to give,_

_but what I've got _

_I'll give to you. —The Beatles._

* * *

**Chocolate caliente.**

Todos, absolutamente todos, sabemos que los niños aman el chocolate. Los niños ven uno y pueden arrancarte media cabellera para conseguirlo. Lo normal.

Tomando en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, es muy posible que Dean no sea considerado un niño normal.

A Dean Winchester, de doce años, solo le gusta el chocolate en invierno. Le gusta que en medio de las bajas temperaturas, sea ese dulce sabor el que lo recomponga. Le gusta ese calorcito que sube le por su espalda cuando bebe el primer sorbo del chocolate caliente que le prepara su madre. A su hermano pequeño, Sammy, de seis años se le hace raro.

—No puede gustarte el chocolate solo en una estación. —Le ha reprochado miles de veces.

—Puede y lo hace, Sammy. No sé porqué, jamás he disfrutado de comerlo en primavera, o de hacerlo en otoño o verano. El chocolate es sólo aceptable para mí si se encuentra en una taza, lanzando vapor y calentandome las manos. —Era la respuesta dada por Dean cada una de esas miles de veces.

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde invernal, como no. Nuestro enamorado al chocolate ocasional se encontraba embelesado viendo el pequeño estanque de agua que se había congelado, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su madre Mary lo había llevado luego de que su pequeño se pasase toda la noche anterior pidiéndoselo. Y ella no pudo decirle que no, desde que John, su esposo, había muerto cuando Dean tenía cuatro, ya no podía negarle nada. Es decir, su pequeño niño amaba tanto a John… Era su idolo. Así que por eso cuando éste murió, él se convirtió en su suplente. Cuidaba de Sammy, le ayudaba con su tarea, incluso le hacía la cena cuando ella volvía tarde del hospital donde trabajaba de enfermera. Por eso, en forma de recompensa, había ido a la tienda y comprado unos patines. El problema era que Dean no tenía idea de cómo patinar.

—¿Listo? —La voz de su madre lo hizo voltearse.

Mary Winchester era rubia y de ojos verdes, en la cara se esparcían pecas suaves que no podías ver a menos que la tuvieras cerca. Los labios eran finos pero bastante rellenos y su cuerpo era delgado pero lo suficiente. Dean era su viva imagen en varón, mientras que Sammy era la de su padre, cabello castaño, ojos que iban del verde al marrón y buena contextura.

—Siempre.

Dean sonrió y su madre le miró con una ceja alzada, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Bueno… Casi siempre. ¿Puedes tomar mi mano?

—Está bien. No te muevas, Sammy, —le advirtió con una mirada seria a su hijo más pequeño que se encontraba sentado en la nieve a un metro y medio de ellos. Al ver este asentir solemne se volvió hacia el rubio. —Vamos.

Aunque tardaron, luego de un poco más de unas dos horas, Mary ya había dejado de acompañar a Dean, quién ya conseguía moverse con agilidad sobre el hielo y que jugaba riendo feliz a perseguir a otros niños que se hallaban patinando.

Fue solo un instante, y Dean está seguro que nadie nunca notó aquel hecho, que, muchos años después, le había cambiado la vida. Entre en medio de las risas y el alboroto nadie pareció haber oído nada, nadie excepto él, quién oyó el ruido sordo de un golpe y un gemido ahogado. Aún hoy, no sabe porqué salió pitando de donde se hallaba, porque bien podía haberlo dejado pasar pero no lo hizo; Los patines se clavaban en la nieve mientras corría unos pocos metros hacia un niño que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tiritando de frío y con un corte en la frente que, aunque no era profundo, sangraba bastante.

Lo primero que Dean alcanzó a distinguir en aquel pequeño fueron sus profundos ojos azules que, cuando lo vieron, centellaron y Dean Winchester pensó en ese lago congelado que reflejaba el cielo despejado, pensó que ese niño traía ese color en los ojos y el invierno llegó a gustarle incluso más.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Estás bien?

El corte le atravesaba una de sus cejas y de él caían algunas gotas de sangre, su cabello de un negro azabache estaba despeinado y muchos mechones apuntaban a direcciones diferentes. La nieve los cubría.

—No. —Una voz rasposa y apagada le salió entre quejidos. —Soy Castiel.

Otra vez sin pensar Dean tomó con firmeza la mano que Castiel le ofrecía y le ayudó a levantar. Castiel era unos centímetros más bajo pero eso no le impidió lanzar una mirada segura, -que otros tomarían intimidante- hacia Dean.

—Gracias.

—De nada, soy Dean, —dijo sonriendo, sin sentirse para nada amenazado. —Pareces perdido. ¿Buscas a alguien?

La expresión segura del niño frente a él se volvió hacia el piso. Ya no había rastro de la seguridad que le bañaba el rostro segundos atrás y, ahora, su cara mostraba un profundo dolor.

—A mi padre. Llevo buscándolo desde hace horas, cuando me tropecé y me di la cara contra esa piedra de allá, —con la vista guió a Dean hasta una piedra que tenía una punta ensangrentada. Luego de unos segundos volvió su vista a él, haciendo reaparecer la sonrisa, —y aterricé aquí, donde me encontraste.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar a ese maldito que te dejó solo y darle su merecido, eh?

Castiel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Solo bromeaba, —agregó Dean rápidamente. —Iremos a dónde mi madre y mi hermanito para que nos ayuden a buscarlo, ¿Te parece?

—Sí, pero... ¿no es complicado andar con patines por la nieve?

Dean soltó una carcajada.

—Nos conviene apurarnos, así no te desangras.

Y así se fueron, Castiel riendo a la par de Dean. Parecían amigos de todos la vida, Castiel notó eso cuando cogió por primera vez la mano de Dean, como si ya lo hubiese hecho miles de veces antes. Finalmente llegaron donde una Mary hecha una bola de nervios, los recibió.

—¡Dean! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando como loca una hora! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que está Samm—, Mary tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hijo tenía compañía. — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

El niño de cabellos azabaches curvó sus labios pálidos en una sonrisa tímida y extendió su mano hacia Mary, quién, mirándolo preocupada y divertida, se la estrechó.

—Castiel Novak.

—Muy bien, Cas, acompáñame, tengo algunas banditas en el bolso.

Se movieron los tres juntos hasta la banca donde se encontraba Sammy. Cas se sentía realmente a gusto entre los Winchester, e incluso, entabló una buena relación con Sam, el pequeño era agradable. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de esa familia fue lo muy genuinamente enojados que se veían cuando encontraron a su padre, la manera en que le reprocharon el que lo hubiese dejado solo. Dean era el que más molesto se encontraba, y por los argumentos que lanzaba, no pudo evitar verlo como a un adulto más.

Desde aquél día, luego abrazar a los Winchester y darles las gracias. Rafael Novak no le permitió volver a verlos. Se fueron hacia otro pueblo, alejado de la casa que los Winchester tenían en Kansas y los años pasaron, fluidos y borrosos, sin permitirles a aquellos dos niños olvidar esa tarde de invierno.

* * *

—Una hamburguesa doble y una cerveza fría. —Murmuró la chica rubia que traía el pedido, su expresión coqueta y su labial rojo, fue el indicio suficiente para que Dean entendiese sus intenciones. Por eso, con mucha soltura, dio su sonrisa más encantadora y fingió que no había visto el papel con -posiblemente el número de la chica- debajo de su plato.

—Gracias, pero después de esto, estaré lleno. ¿Podrías traerme la cuenta?

Y la chica, -Penny, según su placa dorada- entendió, dando un sí cortante antes de irse.

Lo cierto es que en un día cualquiera, esa mujer hubiera terminado con él, revolcándose en el asiento trasero de su Chevrolet Impala negro, heredado de su padre. Dean Winchester ya contaba con 26 años bien cumplidos.

Su rostro había dejado de ser el de un niño y se había convertido un bello hombre. Ya no era tan delgado, tenía el dorso marcado y un trasero firme que usualmente arrancaba suspiros. Su cara había madurado y sus cabellos contaban con un rubio más oscuro del que era años atrás. No tenía muchas preocupaciones, lo más importante era que Sammy y su madre tuvieran dónde comer y donde dormir. Mary seguía trabajando en el hospital con mucho esmero, mientras que Sammy había comenzado a estudiar leyes. Su pequeño hermanito ahora es más bien un gigante de dos metros con cara de niño bueno. Lo cierto es que en un día cualquiera Dean hubiera añadido a Penny a su lista de rubias satisfechas, pero hoy no era un día cualquiera.

—¡No puedo creer que me engañaras, Abril! ¡Yo te amaba, maldita sea!

El rubio se encontraba disfrutando de su improvisada cena cuando un alboroto estalló unas mesas más adelante.

Un hombre de cabello negro y traje había comenzado a gritar a una pelirroja que estaba comiendo en una de las mesas. No parecía nada indignada, al contrario, sonreía con malicia mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a aquel hombre a los ojos.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Respondió, la chica, quién según había oído, se llamaba Abril. —Es que no estabas en casa y no tenías tiempo para mí. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—¡Me quedaría a esperar a mi pareja, le prepararía la cena para que pudiera tener un descanso del hospital donde trabaja, porque es quién trae el sustento a la casa!

Abril puso una expresión apenada que, tanto Dean como el muchacho frente a ella, notaron que era falsa.

—Lo siento.

—Vete por favor. No vuelvas nunca más a tocar la puerta de mi apartamento, mañana enviaré a mi hermano a buscar tus cosas. —Añadió más calmado.

La pelirroja abandonó el bar y todos los que se estaban mirando la escena se volvieron a sus platos.

Pero Dean no pudo, la hamburguesa había dejado de resultarle apetitosa, tenía muchas cosas en mente y esto lo había terminado de llenar, quizás podría despejarse con aquel desconocido. Con ese pensamiento se acercó a la barra, pidió dos vasos de Whisky y se encaminó a la mesa del muchacho que se miraba las manos con los labios apretados, y a quién aún no se le veía muy bien la cara.

—Estas situaciones son una mierda siempre, amigo. —Comentó Dean mientras tomaba asiento frente a él poniéndole el vaso de Whisky en su lado de la mesa.

Cuando le oyó, el joven alzó la vista y le miró sorprendido. Dean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó sin hablar por unos cuantos segundos. Reconocería ese azul en cualquier sitio, sin importar qué.

—¿Cas? —La voz le tembló.

Castiel volvió a verle igual de sorprendido y no tardó mucho en reconocerlo. Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro cuando lo hizo.

—Hola, Dean.

El vaso de Whisky se vio vacío en cuanto Dean escuchó la voz de su viejo amigo, la garganta ardiente parecía no calmar el corazón que latía desbocado en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien, Dean?

El antedicho asintió con la cabeza y le miró fijo a los ojos varios segundos hasta que la voz le salió como un susurro.

—Realmente siento lo que pasó con tu esposa, Cas.

El ojiazul soltó una sonrisa amarga al tiempo que metía su mano en el bolsillo y, mientras hablaba, retiró una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro.

—No era mi esposa, aún.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, aunque sonó más como un suspiro aliviado. Dean Winchester estaba feliz de ver que ese anillo jamás había abandonado su caja, porque se había enamorado de Cas en esa tarde de invierno. No se dio cuenta hasta que cumplió quince años y salió para ir a la escuela. Miró al cielo de manera inconsciente y fue como verlo de nuevo, como volver a esa tarde de invierno y revivir ese instante en que le tomó la mano, la textura de su piel contra la suya. Y fue por eso que este día era un día especial. Hacía ya catorce años que Dean Winchester había aprendido a patinar. Hacía ya catorce años, Dean Winchester se había enamorado.

Volvió a mirar a Cas como si temiese que fuera un sueño el tenerlo frente al él y estuvo tentado a cogerle de la mano pero se detuvo antes de siquiera mover un dedo. «Él es heterosexual, no va a querer que un maldito marica bisexual como tú le tome de la mano.»

—Te fuiste. —Fue lo que terminó saliendole de los labios ante ese silencio que resultaba un desperdicio entre ellos, pero el tono en el que habló fue acusador. No era intencional, era solo el dolor que había acumulado desde hace años, cuando su partida había comenzado a significar algo. Y Castiel también se dio cuenta de eso, de que lo acusaba por haberse ido, aunque no sabía porqué, nunca habían llegado a intimar como para que él se sintiese herido por su partida.

—Y te molestó. —Afirmó Cas. —Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no sé… —Mintió Dean. —Quería que fuésemos mejores amigos y tuviésemos sweaters a juego como los Beatles. Ya sabes, tonterías de niños.

—Dean… Yo… Lo siento. —Cas entendía lo que sentía el rubio. A él también le hubiese gustado quedarse. Nunca olvidó a la familia Winchester aún después de los años. Nunca se olvidó de Dean y, muy en el fondo, sabe que no podría hacerlo jamás.

—Sólo… Sólo prométeme que no volverás a irte, por favor.

Aquel ruego sorprendió mucho más a Castiel de lo que lo había sorprendido el encontrarse con Dean.

—No lo haré —respondió, mirándole a los ojos. —Solo si me das una razón para quedarme.

¡Menudo aprieto! Esa mirada no le dejaba pensar, ¿Qué se suponía que debía dar como respuesta? ¿«Es que te amo desde el primer momento en que vi el cielo de tus ojos»? ¿Acaso además de ser un desubicado iba a darle diabetes?

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

—Yo. Yo soy tu razón para quedarte; si lo haces podremos continuar con nuestra amistad. Si dices que no, entonces, después de esta noche no volveré a molestarte.

—Bien, —dijo al instante. —Me quedo.

* * *

—¿Puedes subirle a la radio? —Castiel se encontraba en el taller de Dean viendo como reparaba uno de los autos mientras sostenía una de las cervezas que había traído para pasar el rato junto a Dean. Ya hacía seis meses de que Castiel había roto con su novia y que había decidido quedarse en Kansas junto a Dean. Llevaba puesta una gabardina beige que el rubio le había dado para su cumpleaños, y que siempre llevaba puesta. Eso solía sacarle una sonrisa al mayor de los Winchester. Y el frío glaciar que hacía afuera también lo ameritaba, su gabardina era calentita y cómoda.

—¿Los Beatles? —Dean se volvió quitando su cabeza del capó con una sonrisa suave. Castiel se puso rojo.

—Me gustan, ya sabes.

Dean se quedó viendo a su amigo unos segundos sin decir nada, luego se estiró un poco hasta una mesita que tenían allí y le subió el volumen a la radio.

—¿Qué canción es esta? Mi mamá suele escucharlos mucho. —Aunque sólo lo preguntaba para oír a Cas hablar, le había entrado curiosidad. Castiel sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él, había terminado su cerveza y estaba desenvolviendo un chocolate.

—Se llama "_No puedes comprarme amor_". Esta es mi parte favorita. —Murmuró, sonriendo y empezó a cantar. —_Te daré todo lo que pueda darte si me dices que también me quieres no debería darte demasiado pero lo que tengo te lo daré. _

Dean se quedó embobado viendo como cantaba, la voz de Castiel era de esas que hacían sonar un coro de niños querubines cada vez que los oías, o al menos para él, que estaba cada vez más enamorado de su amigo.

—_Di que no necesitas un anillo de diamantes y estaré satisfecho. Dime que quieres esa clase de cosas que solo el dinero puede comprar. _—La última parte fue cantada a modo de susurro. Cas sentía cosas, cosas que no llamaba amor porque no había sentido nada así con Abril, y si lo que había sentido con ella no era amor, entonces no entendía. Los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para él.

Rompió la distancia dando pasos pequeños, sin que Dean se percatara, porque tenía los párpados cerrados y estaba disfrutando de el último estribillo. Le llamó por su nombre con un susurro y se miraron a los ojos sin atreverse a hablar.

—Cas, estás demasiado cerca. —Dean siguió hablando en susurros, sin escuchar lo que salía de su boca porque sus oídos estaban apunados gracias a su corazón, que latía desbocado en su pecho y que le hacía sudar frío en el cuello.

—Hm… —Quizás no era amor, quizás era otra cosa, algo pasajero, pero él era demasiado curioso como para dejar el tema. Lo que fuera que él sintiera, Dean parecía sentir lo mismo.

—Cas… —La voz del rubio salió en un ruego bajito, su fuerza de voluntad se estaba agotando y si lo seguía teniendo tan cerca no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

—¿Qué, Dean? —Un ligero aroma a chocolate se desprendió de sus labios haciendo que el otro se mareara ligeramente.

—Aléjate, sino haré algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiremos. Por favor. —La voz del rubio sonó desesperada.

—No. —Fue la sencilla respuesta del ojiazul antes de romper la distancia que los separaba y darle un beso.

Dean se quedó estático en su sitio unos segundos, sintiendo como los labios de Castiel se movían sobre los suyos. Luego, su boca se abrió y la lengua de su amigo se introdujo en ella, y el beso se convirtió en un intento desesperado de liberar todo eso que habían estado sintiendo desde aquella tarde de invierno. El sabor a chocolate de los labios de Castiel volvió loco a Dean, quien había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y que aún no sabía cómo había sobrevivido tanto sin beber de esa boca. No se puede precisar cuánto duró aquel beso, porque para cada persona sería diferente. Para Castiel fueron horas, tal vez para cualquiera solo hayan sido veinte segundos, pero, para Dean, aquel beso duró años, duró meses, duró días.

Y no se trataba de sexo, no era la agonía de querer un polvo y no conseguirlo, era tener que vivir ocultando un sentimiento hermoso, a tal punto de que éste perdiese su belleza y se convirtiera en un tormento. Y es que de eso se trataba el amor, es un sentimiento de doble filo, con una línea de límite tan fina como lo puede ser un hilo, hace falta muy poco en el amor para cruzar del regocijo a la angustia. Y cuando eso pasa, ya sea con una emoción o con otra, siempre es intenso, la alegría que sientas nunca te quitará la sonrisa del rostro, pero también, la angustia que sientas no te dejará levantarte de la cama. Así de mágico es el amor y Castiel pudo al fin, darse cuenta de que era algo que nunca había experimentado con Abril. Eso era solo lujuria, con Dean, las cosas parecían diferentes, y él se dio cuenta de que _eso _era amor.

Cuando finalmente, Dean abrió los ojos, se encontró con el par de perlas más azules que hubiese visto jamás y una sonrisa boba se había adherido a sus labios.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó viendo fijo a Castiel, quien llevaba la misma sonrisa que él en sus labios y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el moreno.

—Entonces… —Murmuró Cas, poniéndose serio un instante. —Creo que necesitarás una cama más grande.

Dean soltó una carcajada, ni siquiera había sido tan gracioso, pero no le importaba, porque al fin y al cabo, Castiel le había elegido, y el cielo podía haber cambiado de azul a amarillo y eso no le importaría. Ahora estaba completo, ahora era feliz. Y nada iba a poder cambiar eso.


End file.
